Broken Glass
by SuzieCutie123
Summary: 16 year old Gia Glass is a girl with many problems but when Peter finds out her darkest secrets can he help her?
1. Character Biography

I do not own anything that relates to the original Higher Ground Series. Yada yada yada. This is only a character sketch and the story behind this girl will only be posted if you all post reviews saying that you want me to post the story. Anything you think I left out or anything that you think I need to change about the character, just let me know your thoughts in the review. Also, I am hoping for this to be a kind of collaboration and have you, the reader, tell me what you think needs to happen to her and the other cliff hangers.

Gia Glass is roughly based on a character that I had read about in an old higher ground fan fic. I apologize if she has too much resemblance to anyone's character's.

Name: Gia Glass

Age: 16

Appearance: Very Dark Brown hair, crystal blue eyes, 5'0, 95 lbs.

She's hauntingly gorgeous, but kind of child like in some features.

Attitude: Very shy, and won't look people in the eye. She's quiet and likes to be alone.

Will be resistant to help.

I can't tell too much about her history because I don't want to give the story away.

Past: Gia live with father and older brother because her mother died from ovarian cancer when Gia was in 7th grade. Gia has seen many therapists for her anti social behavior and for having severe depression and drug use. I will go into detail about all of this later. She is sent to Horizon for her being kicked out of the last two schools that she was in for having drugs on campus the first time, and overdosing on pills at school the second time. Horizon seems to be one of the few things left that her family has to try to do for her. Her family is in the middle/upper class financially, but no one ever has any time for her.

Hopefully, you all will want to hear her story, or you will help me make her into a better character first. But I will only post the story if I get some feed back so that I know that someone is going to read it. Thank you all very much!


	2. Arriving

I do not own anything that belongs to Higher Ground. I don't even think that I own Gia....oh well, I hope you enjoy! Everything in Italics is something that Gia has written in a diary of hers.

"We are each our own Devil, and we make this world our hell."

Oscar Wilde

_I never would have thought that things would get this bad. I screwed up, and now there's no turning back. I can't change what I've done..._

Bits of sunlight speckles the road as Gia and her father make the long drive to Mt. Horizon High. Leaning her head against the window, she listens to her cd player. Trees and road signs pass by as if they were in slow motion. She then notices that her dad is talking to her, but continues taking in the scenery.

"Gia. Gia Renae Glass, I'm talking to you!" He jerks off her ear phones. "Gia, we need to talk." She doesn't respond. Looking at the clock, Gia realizes that they're late. "Oh well," she thinks to herself and goes back to watching the world outside her window.

" I know you're mad at me, but you sis this to yourself." Gia's dad tries to reason as they pull into a long gravel driveway. A tall man with dark hair and brown eyes walks up to the car. Mr. Glass gets out to shake his hand. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. As you can see, we're having some difficulties."

"That's quite alright," says the man. "I'm Peter Scarbrough, the Headmaster here at Horizon."

"Chris Glass, and this is Gia." He looks over his shoulder to the sullen girl that he left alone in the car. Mr. Glass goes around to Gia's side of the car and opens the door. "Come on, get out and meet Mr. Scarbrough."

"Peter is fine," he looks over to Gia's father and notices the worn out look on his face. Years of worry or greif seemed to be etched into the grooves on his forehead.

Gia sits with her arms folded, staring straight ahead. She grips her cd player tight, trying not her best not to shake from nervousness.

_Dad says that he can't handle me any more, that I'm a danger to myself. Like he really wants to help me. So he thinks it's best to just ship me off to some lock down place in the mountains with other people with my "Problems." It doesn't matter anymore though. I couldn't care less about where I have to stay. It's not like I'll miss him or Brian or Sarah. She even told him that I would leave or she would, that dad had to pick. Obviously, I'm packing my bags now. Stupid Bitch. If he hadn't have married her, everything would be fine..._

"What do I do?" Mr. Glass asks. Peter walks over and crouches next to Gia.

"Why don't you get your things, and I'll let you two go ahead and say your goodbyes before I get you registered?"

Gia gets out of the car, not even looking at her tired father. She walks to the trunk and gets out her suitcases.

Peter asks, " Do you want any help?"

She doesn't answer, but a black notebook falls out of one of her bags. She drops the suitcases and imediately grabs the book. Everything Gia's ever known, felt, and expirienced was in that book. And no one was going to get to see that.

"So you like to write?" Peter inquires. "Well, I'll get your bags. We have to search them for contraband anyways." He grabs the suitcases and waits on the father and daughter to say thier farewells.

" Are you going to kiss me goodbye?" Her dad asks. "Not even a hug?" Gia just stands there clinging to her book, and kicking rocks with her shoes. "Fine, I give up." He tells Gia and then turns to Peter. " She hasn't said a word to me since I told her she was coming here, so good luck." With that, he gets in the car and drives back the way he came.

"Follow me, and I'll get you ready ok?" Peter tells her and they amke there way to a large cabin like building.

Author's note: I know this is short, but I plan on doing almost daily updates. I think the first couple of chapters may come in bi-daily updates....Review please! That's what keeps these stories going!


End file.
